Wrestling With Emotions
by HavasuWhiskey
Summary: Sniper training always came in handy. Unless he was evenly matched. Rated M for a reason, Proceed with Caution.


Years of training rushed through his brain without a second thought and controlled every movement, every ear perk from the minute his peripheral vision caught the shadow outside his window. Patience ran thin as he waited next to the door, ready to grab, hit and throw whatever or whoever opened the half rotted door. His movements were fluid and quick, but not quick enough because he was on his back in less than a second and a narrow framed person was straddling him. It was another quick second before he was dominating, his gun somewhere on the floor behind him; confused at how this person disarmed him in such a progressive manner. But now he dominated, making his shoulders as broad as he could, his chest extending out, his facial features finding his most menacing glare just as his hands pinned the wrists of his assailant above their head.

It didn't click right away. The blonde hair, long, thin wrists with a perfect yet plain manicure. Then the smile, relief and confusion, desperation and hurt all flooded through his veins and then she spoke. She spoke his name, and it was sweet. Music to his ears that he hadn't heard in just over three months. But it still slipped off her lips like honey, so he called her by her name, the shock enunciating it perfectly. The way she told him that she knew he would come had his heart pounding and this time it wasn't out of fear of confrontation with danger.

Lust raked through his veins now, sending a shiver down his spine, making his face harden and his pupils dilate. When his lips met hers, it was a fierce rush of contact. No love, simple raw lust at having a woman back in his arms. His woman. The one that molded perfectly underneath his frame and responded exceptionally well to his every touch. His tongue traced her lips and the second she gasped, it was in her mouth exploring. Re-learning every curve, every ridge and every taste. Savoring, yet dominating. He felt her shrink away from him, trying to break the kiss; but his fingers tightened on her wrists and he pressed her further into the hard carpeted floor.

"No. Too long. Too long, please let me…Have this. I need this."

The words rushed on a mumble barely audible, but she relaxed and kissed his chin searching his eyes for just a second. Her legs came up around his hips resting their in comfort, her own hips lifting as he pressed down dragging the ridge in his jeans against her core. Her response was satisfactory, her back arching gracefull until her chest brushed against his elicitng a groan of his own. He could take her right here on the dingy floor. He could strip her of her jeans just enough to get access. He could simply yank his zipper down and enter her without reserve. Without any of their clothes leaving their bodies. But he longed to see her. He missed her, the most intimate parts of her. The simplest of things, like the stretch marks from bearing his child, her pert pink nipples that were slightly stretched from breast feeding, the pleasant roundness of her breast that seemed to swell to perfection in his palm. He missed it all. It wasn't just about having sex, claiming her. It was about love, the love he'd been denied over the course of the last three months. But it wasn't just for him. It was for her too, she was writhing underneath him, pushing him closer to the edge where he feared he'd come in his jeans.

Dragging his lips from hers long enough to whisper his demand for the bed, she smiled that sweet simple smile that haunted him. His hand clasped hers and he helped her to her feet, his shuffle faster than hers, his pivot graceful. Large warm hands gripped her buttocks and lifted until the insides of her thighs cradled his hips, and her back was against the door. The wince was barely noticeable but he felt the pinch all the same, knowing his back would be unforgiving in the hours of morning. He brought his lips back to hers but not before catching the shininess in her blues. The way it highlighted the color and somehow making it brighter. This time when his lips met hers, it was soft and gentle. Not prying or ravaging. Their tongues danced a settled slow step, teeth barely making grazes. Her soft sighs were bouncing around the room, making his head reel and his feet feel light.

She wiggled her hips experimentally and felt his entire frame go rigid, pressing her further into the door. She would have winced had his erection not felt so wonderful against her core drawing the moan from her throat. The contact, the way his eyes glazed over and his chest heaved every breath like it was last, she missed it all. Longed for it on the loneliest of nights. Thinking back to the times she had tossed and turned in the lumpy beds trying to satisfy herself. She had pictured him with her hand between her legs rubbing, circling, inserting. Had thought of his narrow hips between her thighs as she rocked against a folded up pillow. But it was no use, nothing compared to his heat, his soft flesh that was furry around his thighs. But now, she wouldn't fall asleep unsatisfied, or aching. No, she'd be sated.

Her fingers delved into his short brown hair, smiling as she looked at him. He had just had it cut, the way she liked it, as if he knew he'd be seeing her. She took a moment to savor the look on his face. Pure, unrelenting lust that was controlling his thoughts. His jaw so tight the muscle twitched and jumped. Her lips pressed against it, feeling it thump irratically. He was wound so tight, holding on to the very thin thread he had left. Her nose nuzzled his, then his lips, then his ear where she traced the outer shell with her tongue.

"Bones. You're killing me. I want to be inside you."

His hands gripped her sides, thumb and forefinger brushing the underside of her breast itching to get closer, to brush against the peaked nipple that teased through the fabric of her thin shirt. He spun then and walked her to the bed, flopping her down and all but tearing the shirt from his torso. Every muscle in his chest was corded tight, his abdomen flexed with every strangled breath. One hand grasped her ankle pulling her playfully until her rear was at the edge of the bed. He rid her of her wedges, rubbing his thumb up the arch of her foot watching as her eyes rolled back in pleasure. Slowly, his hands moved up her jean clad legs until his fingers deftly undid the button of her jeans slipping the zipper down. He didn't see the familiar color of lace peeking out between the flaps, or the auburn curls. His eyes bulged and without warning he yanked at the denim until it clumped around her thighs. She was bare. Completely. His throat worked audibly as he stared, unable to wrench his eyes from the erotic sight before him. She was working her shirt over her head as the tips of his fingers dragged over the freshly bare skin.

"Jesus Bones. What…Fuck."

"You like it?"

"Perfect. You're perfect Bones. I'm gonna miss it."

"It'll grow back Booth."

"Yeah."

He was on his knees ignoring the cracking and the pain that followed. He rid her of the rest of her jeans. The backs of her knees resting on the tops of his shoulders he leaned forward and brushed his nose against that soft, pale skin. Letting his tongue seek out until it met pink, hot flesh. It was still sweet, just how he thought it would be every night in the shower when it was his hand forcing pleasure. Carefully and slowly, his tongue prodded her entrance, licking the sweet juices there. Her hips were writhing, and the sound of her soft moans filled his ears making his head spin in a wonderful trance. It wasn't until he flicked the swollen nub and her body tightened, arching and flexing in the most graceful of dances, that he realized jut how much he'd missed her. The tightening of his own muscles and the thrust of his own hips bringing the realization full force.

He simply nuzzled her sex, relaxing her, inhaling her, taking steady breaths of his own completely unashamed of what he'd just done. Her fingers were raking through his hair lightly and he could hear he humming as she lay there sated. Lazily, he raised his head and looked up at her. Her cheeks were that beautiful flushed color that made him swell with pride, and her chest was moving up in heavy breaths, her eyes closed. She was a beautiful sight, one that he studied and burned into his brain incase she wasn't coming back with him when the sun came up.

"Feel better Bones?"

"Absolutely. You have always been spectacular with your tongue. I just didn't realize the extent of how much I missed it."

His chuckle was dark and deep.

"I second that. I uh, apart of me really hates to say this but it seems that I have missed it quite a lot as well and I uh…Well fuck I feel like a teenager. I'm sorry Bones. Just give me an hour."

The giggle the emanated from her throat was heaven; easing him and making him feel secure. His worries faded when her lithe body shifted under his and led him up the bed. Her fingers danced across his stubbled cheeks, her lips curved in a simple yet pretty smile. She knew he didn't need an hour, he didn't even need a few minutes. She could run her hands down his chest digging her nails in carefully and the reaction would be satisfying. She could lick the shell of his ear and he'd shiver like one more touch would push him over the edge. So she took that chance, and told herself to hell with his one hour.

"I think that's where you're wrong Booth."

It was a devilish smile before she was gracefully sliding down the bed, pressing on his hips until he rolled on his back. She looked so small laying between his thighs, her fingertips tracing the sensitive skin in slow patterns. He flinched when her finger traced the soft, flaccid skin of his cock, a smile flitting to her lips as it began to stir. Leaning forward carefully, she pressed a chaste kiss to the tip before darting her tongue out to taste. Against his will, his eyes rolled back and a groan slipped from his throat. She was stroking carefully, slowly, bringing him back to life in little more than a few minutes. Her ministrations making his stomach clench and the heels of his feet dig into the mattress.

It was a flutter of her fingers on the underside of his shaft, her hot breath across the head and he was throbbing, needing more. Her mouth was warm when it wrapped around him. Her tongue soft and wet as it glided over the taut skin in calculated strokes. The soft sound she was making with the back of her throat tickled him, had his hips rising off the bed, his hand dropping to the back of her head pulling her down. He watched her then, her lips pressed against his pubic bone, feeling the back of her throat for the first time in three months and suddenly he longed to feel her warmth. Her silky warmth. Stroking her cheek with the pad of his thumb, he released her head and gently pulled himself free of her mouth.

His hands slipped under her arms in a swift movement, pulling her and rolling them until he nestled between her parted thighs. Those creamy thighs that he could never get enough of. The toned muscles that flexed when she gripped his hips and the contrast of her paleness against his tan. It was a slow process when he slid into her. Watching every expression flitter to her face, her mouth drop open with a song of moans. By the time he was buried to the hilt, her back had arched off the bed, her eyes slipped closed, her teeth clutching her bottom lip. When he drew back, a shiver raced through her body and her skin raised with goosebumps. He couldn't help the shiver that ran down his own spine, and the tightening of muscles in his chest. He buried his face in the junction where her shoulder met her neck and pressed his lips to the sweaty skin there. His voice hoarse when he finally spoke, his hips moving quicker.

"Bones. Baby…I love you. I love you, fuck…I missed you…Cum for me Bones."

The moment he buried himself to the hilt, her back came off the bed, every muscle in her small frame tightening, his name a whimper on her lips. Feeling her tighten around him, er thighs clenching his hips drawing him deeper until his own body clenched and his eyes squeezed shut. He held her tight, kissed her lips with a sweetness he'd missed and nearly forgotten about. He nuzzled her neck, her cheek, her hair where he inhaled as deep as he could. Pulling her against his chest, he kissed the top of her head letting her settle.

"I missed you Bones. I missed you so much."

There was a longing in his tone, as if he knew what would happen in the morning. A fear that it may not last until morning, that he'd fall asleep completely sated and she'd disappear claiming it was for his protection. But he nuzzled her hair and pulled her tight against his chest anyway and whispered his love before his eyes slipped closed and sleep overtook him.


End file.
